Star Wars: The Secret of the Sith
by IanO
Summary: Between Ep1 and Ep2. Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council investigate the recently discovered return of the Sith after a thousand year absence. Chapter 11 up, finally! Please R
1. Chapter 1: Asteroid Belt

**STAR WARS**

**THE SECRET OF THE SITH**

**THE THREAT OF THE TRADE FEDERATION HAS BEEN **

**SUPPRESSED, BUT UNREST STILL EXISTS**

**IN THE REPUBLIC. MANY SYSTEMS HAVE EXPRESSED THEIR DISAGREEMENTS WITH THE RULE OF THE SENATE.**

**TALKS OF A SEPERATIST MOVEMENT HAVE**

**DIVIDED THE SENATE AS MANY GUILDS AND SYSTEMS**

**JOIN THE MOVEMENT LED BY COUNT DOOKU, A FORMER JEDI WHO HAS BECOME THE REPRESENTATIVE OF THE SEPERATISTS IN THE SENATE.**

**MEANWHILE, THE JEDI ORDER HAVE BEEN STARTLED **

**BY THE RECENTLY DISCOVERED REIMMERGANCE**

**OF THE SITH. THE JEDI COUCIL HAVE INITIATED**

**AN INVESTIGATION INTO THE EXISTANCE OF THE SITH**

**TO LEARN THE TRUTH AND SCOPE OF THEIR RETURN.**

**Chapter 1**

In the vast reaches of space, not far from a dark green planet surrounded by a thick asteroid belt, flew a lone, blue and silver Jedi starship. Master Sifo Dyas flew with a purpose. He needed to desperately contact the Jedi Council. He had important information which had to reach their ears. But his comlink was jammed. Some one was following him.

A black ship which looked like a modified Jedi starfighter appeared behind Master Dyas. This was the ship which was jamming his communications. There was only one channel left open for Dyas, which allowed him to talk with the pilot of this mystery ship.

"Who are you?" the purple skinned humanoid Jedi asked as he tried to fly as far away from this black ship as possible.

"Master Dyas, it has been many years," a deep, haunting and familiar voice came through the com.

"Dooku?" Sifo Dyas was shocked and surprised at the identity of his assailant, "Why are you jamming my communications?"

"You have information which I cannot let you bring back to the council, dear Sifo," the old man spoke.

"What are you up to Dooku? Do not interfere."

"No my friend," the former Jedi said, "I'm afraid I cannot let YOU interfere."

All of the sudden laser blasts came from the black ship, hitting the back of the blue starfighter. Sifo Dyas pulled his ship out of the open space to hide in the nearby asteroid belt.

"What are you doing Dooku? You can't be a traitor!"

"I am not a traitor of my own values, Sifo. You cannot understand. The Jedi have become blind."

Count Dooku's ship followed its victim into the asteroid belt.

The two ships weaved between the asteroids which sailed across their orbit of the planet below. Dooku had much trouble keeping sight with Master Dyas with all of the large space rocks flying in the way and separating them. The asteroid field was thick, and only for the Jedi reflexes of these two pilots were they able to keep themselves alive.

Dooku fired his cannons at Dyas, but hit only the small asteroids, blasting them to pieces. Sifo Dyas flew purposely around the larger asteroids to avoid his gunfire.

"You cannot escape," taunted Dooku, "It is over Sifo."

"The council must be warned about you," Sifo Dyas mumbled to himself. He tried his best to remain focused on his flying despite the revelation that this man, who was once a Jedi himself, was now a traitor to the Republic, and who, Dyas was now convinced, had also become a pupil of the Dark Side.

Master Dyas could now feel the Dark Side surround him. Count Dooku was gaining on him, closing the gap. He had to get a signal out to the council, but how? He couldn't send any transmission. Then an idea came to him. He scrambled for a recorder. Most likely, nothing would come of this, but he had to try something.

Dooku now had his prey in his sights. The Jedi would not escape him. The plans of his master would be safe. He would erase all lines of question surrounding the motives of his future actions. A plan was set into motion by his master, which would take years to accomplish. This Jedi was not going to ruin it now at the beginning.

The blue Jedi starfighter was close now. Dooku finally managed to land a clear shot, blowing away the astro droid who was seated in the left wing. Master Dyas struggled to gain hold of his rocking ship but it was too out of control. Dooku took his final aim. This was perfect. None would suspect that Sifo Dyas was killed in a space battle, but only that he had been destroyed by asteroids on his flight home.

"I am sorry my friend," Dooku spoke in a mockingly sincere voice.

With that, he took his final shot, blowing away the back part of the starfighter, sending it spiraling straight into one of the larger asteroids. The ship crashed and exploded into tiny bits. Sifo Dyas was dead.


	2. Chapter 2: Jedi Training

**Chapter 2**

Coruscant hummed with the usual flowing traffic across the skyscraper tops and the city life below resumed as normal. Inside the Jedi Temple, the five-pointed structure which was one of the most famous buildings in the galaxy, life resumed as normal as well. It had been years since they learned that a beloved member of their council, Sifo Dyas, was killed while flying in an asteroid field. Since then, many Jedis had been trained and grown up into full Jedi knights, while other padawans continued their training in the wishes to become one.

Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi watched over his padawan in the temple as he trained. Anakin Skywalker was growing into a young man, though he still had a long ways to go to become a knight. Obi-Wan stood over the lightsaber training field watching from the observation balcony. He was dressed in his usual brown Jedi robes. His brown hair came down to his short-bearded chin.

Down below, Anakin, who was dressed in his tightly-worn, tan training robes with his buzzed blonde hair and his traditional padawan braid coming down the right side of his face, stood in the middle of the training field with his blue lightsaber wielded in his hands. All around him were moving laser bots and wall-mounted laser guns. The field was very long and wide. Anakin stood there like a duck in a barrel, waiting to be used as target practice for each of these guns.

Without advanced warning, the guns began to fire, aiming directly at Anakin. Anakin's lightsaber went into furious action. He spun around with blurring speed, deflecting away the laser blasts which came from all directions. Anakin ran down the field, leaping and dodging the blasts, hitting every one he could with his blue blade. He made a giant leap, sending two lasers back to their guns, blowing them away. He landed and rolled, with the lasers bouncing off the ground behind him. He slid back to his feel and stood in one spot, deflecting the lasers back, and then began to run back to the other side of the field.

He was almost at the other side when he felt a burst of energy. He cried out and leapt towards a laser bot. The bot sent a beam just passed his head. A narrow miss. Anakin shook it off and sliced off the bot's head.

When all was said and done, Anakin had destroyed every one of the guns in the training field. They sat smoking on the walls, while he stood panting in the middle of the arena, still holding his saber at his side.

Well done, my young Padawan," Obi-Wan came down to see him, "Looks like the repair droids will be busy again."

"How did I do?" Anakin asked, turning off his lightsaber.

"Good, though you still let your aggression take hold of you. When you do so, it distracts your concentration."

"I don't believe aggression is always a flaw," Anakin rebuked defensively.

"No, it can be helpful, if it can be controlled. But it should never be used at the expense of your focus."

Anakin nodded, his face dripping in sweat and his breathing still rapid.

The doors to the arena opened and a young Padawan around the age of twelve walked nervously inside.

"Master Kenobi sir," he said in a small voice, "Master Yoda has asked me to summon you to the council."

"Very well young Padawan," Obi-Wan answered kindly, "I am on my way."

"That is enough for today Anakin," Obi-Wan said when the youngling left, "Get some rest."

Obi-Wan walked through the halls of the Jedi temple towards the sky-lift which led to the council chamber at the top of the central tower. Inside the chamber was a ring of seats, each one accompanied by a Jedi Master. The skyline of Coruscant was seen in the circling window around them.

The head of the council was the small, green Yoda, the wisest of the Jedi. ON one side of him sat the black, bald Mace Windu, and on the other side sat the tall-headed, wise-looking Ki-Adi Mundi, who was only present in the room via a hologram projector.

"Welcome master Kenobi," Mace Windu welcomed Obi-Wan as he took his place in the center of the circle.

"Thank you Master Windu. Why does the council request me?"

"A task we have for you, Obi-Wan," Yoda said in his high-pitched and croaky voice, "A mission, which put off sending you on we have."

"I don't understand."

"Ever since the crisis on Naboo years ago, we have began an investigation into the return of the Sith," Mace explained further, "Master Mundi has been in charge of the investigation. But now we are reaching the end and require your help."

"But why my help?"

"The only one in the Jedi Order who has faced the Sith, you are Obi-wan," said Yoda, "Asked you sooner we would have, but a padawan to train you had."

"You may find clues we have not yet found," Master Mundi spoke in a voice which was crackly and distant, "There are two planets we wish you to visit."

"And which planets are those?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The only planets where we know the Sith lord you defeated was seen," Mace answered, "Tatooine and Naboo."

"Go to Tatooine first," Ki-Adi said, "We have found a device we believe belonged to the Sith lord, but it was destroyed when we attempted to find out any more about it. However, we believe another of these devices still exists. If you find any more clues, then come to Naboo. I am there currently and you can join me in my investigation here."

"Very well," Obi-Wan accepted, "Is Anakin to come with me?"

"No, we don't believe he is ready yet to face these places from his past," Mace told him, "We would rather he doesn't know about this mission just yet."

"I understand," Obi-Wan nodded, "I must say, returning to Tatooine may give me a chance to ease my conscience. He has long spoke of returning to Tatooine to free his mother. I hope I may learn that she is safe, even if I cannot mention it to him."

Yoda nodded, understanding Obi-Wan's sympathy.

"Good luck Master Kenobi," the hologramed Master Mundi said to him, "I hope to see you again here in Naboo soon."

"May the force be with you Master Kenobi," Master Windu added as Obi-Wan bowed and left the council.


	3. Chapter 3: Mos Espa

**Chapter 3**

Obi-Wan walked along the courtyard outside of the Jedi Temple with his padawan trailing behind him. Anakin was not in a mood to take no as an answer very easily this day. Obi-Wan was on his way to the Jedi hanger to find his starfighter, and Anakin had every intention of going with him.

"You won't even tell me where you're going?" Anakin pestered.

"No Anakin, the council instructed me to keep the details of this mission private, and so I will."

"I'm your padawan. You have to take me with you!" Anakin argued, his eyes squinting with anger as they so often did.

"You do not need to be with me on every mission," Obi-Wan told him, "Master Yoda will be continuing your training while I'm gone.

'Which will be how long?"

"I don't know Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed.

"master, don't leave me behind. I can face whatever it is your doing, you know that."

"It is not your skills that are in question here Anakin," Obi-Wan told him as they reached his red starfighter, with his red astromech droid R4 already sitting in the left wing.

"Then what is?" Anakin said, sounding angrier.

"Listen Anakin, this is the council's decision. They do not believe you should go, and I must say, if it were my decision I would say the same."

"You can't keep be back," Anakin shook his head.

"Listen Anakin, I am sorry. Perhaps, if the mission goes longer than anticipated, you may join with me later. But for now, I must go alone. That is final."

"Very well," Anakin conceded as his eyes turned to his feet, "Good luck master."

"I will be in contact shortly," Obi-Wan said as he mounted his ship, jumped into the cockpit and hovered out of the hanger, jetting off into the Coruscant skyline.

Obi-Wan Kenobi's starfighter pulled out of hyperspace outside of the desert planet of Tatooine. Tatooine was as mostly reddish-brown planet with two suns looking down on it, creating the immensely dry and hot conditions below. The starfighter disconnected from the booster craft containing the hyperdrive, and flew separately down into the planets atmosphere, leaving the booster in orbit.

Obi-wan landed in a public hanger in the city of Mos Espa. He had been to Tatooine once before, but did not enter the city. He had stayed behind on the ship while his master searched the city for a new hyperdrive for their damaged ship. That was years ago, when he had first met his apprentice as a young child.

Now he was able to see the city from which his apprentice came from. It was an interesting city, full of tan colored, dome-shaped buildings among brown square buildings. Everything here seemed to be made from sand and clay. The streets were bustling with beings from all different species. There were humans, and dugs, and jawas, and many others.

Once he arrived, he contacted Ki-Adi Mundi on his holocom. The long-headed Jedi master appeared as blue static in Obi-Wan's hand.

"Master Kenobi."

"Master Mundi," Obi-Wan replied, "I have arrived at Tatooine. But honestly sir, I am not certain I know what I should be doing here."

"When we investigated Tatooine earlier, we found a device we believed to belong to the Sith. It was a probe droid which we believe was used to track down your ship. But when we tried to inspect it, it self destructed," Master Mundi explained, "We believe there may be more Sith equipment somewhere around Mos Espa, but have not had any luck. You may prove better. May the Force be with you."

"Thank you."

Obi-Wan ended the transmission and wondered how he would ever be able to find a probe droid used by the Sith almost eight years ago in a crowded place like this. Then it occurred to him.

"Of course! Watto!"

Obi-Wan had never met Watto, the shady scrap-yard dealer, but his old master Qui-Gon Jinn had years ago. If there was any devices left by the Sith, they surely would have landed in Watto's possession somehow or another.

Obi-Wan stepped into Watto's shop. It was a cluttered mess inside, full of gadgets, broken droids, and pieces of ship material. At the desk he saw a small, blue, winged Toydarian dressed in dirty brown clothing. A wrinkled blue snout hung down over his chip-toothed mouth.

"What? What is it?" Watto warmly welcomed his visitor as he hovered over and noticed Obi-Wan's familiar tan robes, "O no, another a Jedi. I've a had enough of you Jedi."

"I apologize for my inconvenience," Obi-Wan said calmly, "I am looking for, well, I'm not sure actually."

"Oh, well good, we have a plenty of dat," Watto said sarcastically.

"May I have a look around?"

"Knock yourself out," Watto said with a sharp-toothed grin, "But don't a touch anythin'!"

Obi-Wan walked around the shop, looking on the shelves for anything that looked suspiciously Sith to him. The small, disc-headed pit droids scurried out of his way as he walked.

"I have heard of you before," Obi-wan made conversation with the gruff shop owner, "You have a slave named Shmi Skywalker, do you not?"

Watto just grumbled and quickly became defensive. "Errr, if you want to take her too, you are too late. I have sold her."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan interestedly looked up.

"Heh," Watto snickered, "A moisture farmer, whatsa his name again? Anyway, he has bought her, and freed her! Hah. So you a cant have her."

Obi-Wan felt relieved that his apprentices mother was safe, even though he knew he couldn't tell Anakin that he knew. The council did not yet want Anakin delving into his past.

"How long ago was this?"

"Only last a month," Watto said quietly, "She still has to come a back and pick up this annoying droid of hers!"

Watto pointed over to the corner of the shop where Obi-Wan now saw a tall, clumsy protocol droid. He was covered in gray coverings except for his left leg, which was unfinished and full of coloured wires around his robotic skeleton. The droid wore a blank yet surprised expression on his face.

"Oh dear!" the droid exclaimed as he tripped over a pile of junk and almost fell flat on the ground.

"Oh dear oh dear, I must be more careful."

Watto just shook his head. "He's a nuisance. You can buy him if a you want."

"No, actually, I think I'll just take this," Obi-Wan said as his eyes suddenly landed on a black, circular object sitting on one of the back shelves. It was a probe droid, very likely one like the other Master Mundi had found.

"That came a to me a couple years ago," Watto said, "Don't know where a it came from. It had a self-destruct on it I had to a disable. Will cost extra for that."

"Fine. I have republic credits. How much do you need?"

"Arrg," Watto grumbled, "Republic credits….. Very well. I'll take your stinking credits. I'm not getting into that whole mess again."

With that Obi-Wan paid Watto and left his shop with the Sith probe droid intact.


	4. Chapter 4: Naboo

**Chapter 4**

Naboo was a beautiful planet, even seen from space. Its blue and green swirled surface lightly covered with brushes of white clouds was a welcoming site for any sip approaching its orbit. On the surface of the planet itself it grew even more beautiful, with its vast green fields, hundreds upon thousands of spectacular waterfalls, and great, serene lakes.

The capitol city of Theed was also a work of beauty. Wondrous domed buildings of marble surrounded the royal palace, which sat upon a great cliff steaming with majestic falls, like a swan sitting before a pond. This palace was now the destination of Obi-Wan Kenobi as his Jedi starfighter sailed towards it.

Inside the palace, Queen Amidala sat in her throne room before a gathering of her councilors who were seated in two lines past the throne. Behind her stood several handmaidens dressed in glittery-orange robes and her chief of security Captain Panaka. The Queen herself was dressed in a full royal gown of thick red material. Her black hair was put up like a large fan around her head with golden bands, and her face was decorated with the traditional white make-up, with two red dots on her cheeks and a single red line coming down from her lips.

Off to the side of the Queen's throne stood Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi, who had been staying in Naboo for the past week and was at this meeting by invitation of the Queen herself. In the middle of this gathering of councilors was a holographic image of an older man in extravagant formal attire. He was Chancellor Palpatine, the ruler of the entire galactic senate.

"Chancellor Palpatine, thank you for speaking with us," the Queen addressed him in the stoic, professional voice she used during such meetings, "How may Naboo be of service to the Senate?"

"Well your majesty," he spoke with a kind yet strong voice, "I always feel a sense of loyalty to you having once been your representative on the council. And I feel confident that I can have your support in the future with the problems to come."

"And which problems would these be?" the Queen wondered.

"To speak very plainly your majesty, there is beginning to be rumors of a growing separatist sentiment within the Republic. This has myself and the majority of the Senate quite concerned."

"Separatists? Are the rumours serious?" one of the Queen's councilors asked.

"Not yet, not yet. But I must say I do not think this is a problem which can be ignored. There is no serous threat of separation just yet, but I believe that the threat will grow in the years or possibly months to come."

"Of course Naboo will always stay loyal to the Republic chancellor," Queen Amidala assured him.

"Ah, yes of course, I had no doubts your majesty," the chancellor said as though he was leading up to his point, "But I do wish to ask for a more active role in dealing with this imposing threat by whomever is chosen as the next representative from Naboo. I understand that your term as Queen is almost over, but if could express my wishes to the incumbent queen, it would be much appreciated."

"Of course chancellor. You know you will have my support."

"Your majesty," the chancellor bowed and ended his transmission.

Just then the attention of the meeting council was drawn to the newcomer who was now being led into the throne room by a tall, lanky Gungan.

"Yoursa majesty, looka whosa arrived! Its ea Jedi, Obi!"

"Thank you Jar Jar," Obi-Wan shook his hand with a smile, remembering the crazy antics of this Gungan years ago when they had first met.

The Queen stood up from her throne as smiled as she met her visitor.

"Master Kenobi, its great to see you again," she greeted him as her voice became less stoic and a little warmer.

"You too, your majesty," Obi-Wan said as he bowed.

"Master Kenobi, I'm glad you have made it," Ki-Adi Mundi now broke his silence from the corner of the room, "How did you fare on Tatooine?"

"Quite well. I managed to gather a robe droid intact."

"Excellent. Our investigation is beginning to take shape," Master Mundi said as he turned to the Queen, "With your majesty's permission master Kenobi and I ask to explore the palace's energy chambers."

"Of course, anything to aid the Jedi," the Queen granted and then turned back to her councilors. "Meeting dismissed."

The councilors dispersed and left the queen alone with the two Jedi, Jar Jar, Captain Panaka and two of her handmaidens.

"Itsa so good to sees a you again Master Obi," Jar Jar expressed his joy once again.

"You too Jar Jar," Obi-Wan chuckled, "And you your majesty. I am able to see you again once more in your royal robes, which I didn't believe I would do. From what I hear, your last term as queen is almost ended."

'Yes, I have reached my last couple of months," she said, now speaking without her formal tone, "I must say I'm quite relieved. However, there has been a request made that I should take up the role of senator once the new queen is in place."

"I can think of no better choice," Obi-Wan said with his signature warm smile.

"Well, I believe that the Chancellor is wishing I choose to serve as well. He hinted at that well enough today, don't you think Master Mundi?"

"You are quite perceptive your majesty. I agree, I believe that the Chancellor was hinting that he wished you to be the next senator of Naboo. If this separatist threat plays out, allies such as yourself will be a great asset to the Republic."

"Thanks you," she bowed to him, "I haven't quite decided yet however."

"Well whatever your choice, your influence will still be felt on the people of Naboo I am sure," Obi-Wan acknowledged.

Queen Amidala smiled. "You may take R2 with you as a guide if you wish. The energy halls can be quite the maze. You may take Jar Jar also, in case you need any more assistance."

"Thank you your majesty," Obi-Wan bowed as the Queen left with her handmaidens.

A small, blue and silver astromech droid wheeled up to Obi-Wan whistling.

"Hello Artoo," Obi-Wan greeted the little droid who beeped twice in response.

"When evers yousa are ready master jedis," Jar Jar said.

"Very well, lead the way Artoo," Obi-Wan said.

R2-D2 whistled and wheeled ahead out of the throne room and into the halls He was followed by the Jar Jar Binks and the two Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ki-Adi Mundi, setting out to find clues to the secret of the Sith.


	5. Chapter 5: Theed Royal Palace

**Chapter 5**

Over top of the skyscrapers of Coruscant lumbered a green and white Republic cruiser. The cruiser slowed its speed and began its landing at the Senate hanger. After its landing, the ramp opened and Count Dooku exited his escorting ship. Dooku was dressed in a full, black and blue outfit which showed he was on official business to the Senate.

Waiting for the Count at the landing platform were the two members of the Jedi Council; Yoda and Mace Windu.

"Welcome back to Coruscant Count," Master Windu greeted him with very little emotion in his voice.

"Hello again, Master Windu, and Master Yoda," he gave the small, green Jedi a bow of his head, "It's good to see you both doing well. To what do I owe the pleasure of your meeting me here?"

"We are to escort you to the negotiations," said Mace.

"Am I to understand that the Jedi will be taking part in the negotiations then?"

"Only as observers," Mace shook his head.

"Very troubled with this crisis the Jedi are," Yoda told him.

"I would not worry, Master Yoda," Dooku said, "Those whom I speak for hope for a peaceful resolution in these negotiations as much as the Senate, and the Jedi. I believe the Jedi's presence will be good for the negotiations. Lead the way then."

Obi-Wan stared into the vastness of the Theed power generator room. Glowing circular platforms sat around power poles over a great pit. R2-D2 plugged into a socket on the wall beside them and a bridge retracted to connect each of the platforms from one end of the room to the other.

Obi-Wan passed over the bridge, followed by Ki-Adi Mundi and Jar Jar Binks. R2-D2 wheeled behind them. They walked high over the power pit across the vast camber lit with blue, glowing lights and filled with a constant buzzing noise.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but reminisce on the last time he was in the chamber. He was still a padawan, with his master Qui-Gon Jinn. They were the first Jedi to face a Sith lord in almost a millennium. The sinister Darth Maul was a skilled fighter. Obi-wan could still see his red and black tattooed face and his horned head, and his cold, yellow eyes.

They had jumped from platform to platform, meeting saber swords at each step of the way. Maul's double blade consistently blocked the strikes from both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. It was the most trying trial Obi-Wan had ever been through. The others walked along the bridge with him, without seeing what memories he was seeing in his mind at that moment.

Obi-Wan now stood at the end of a hallway he would never forget. It led to the primary power core room, sectioned by infrared power barriers all the way down. Again he saw the past in his mind.

He and Qui-Gon pursued the malicious Darth Maul through the hallway, each time getting separated by the power barrier. Darth Maul stalked from side to side of the hallway, waiting to pounce once the timed barriers were brought back up. Obi-Wan's master Qui-Gon used the interlude to simply meditate. Obi-Wan himself, who had fallen behind, simply stood in front of the red laser field watching the other two.

But now it was eight years later. He had to shake that memory from his head. R2-D2 was at the base of the hallway turning off all of the laser fields to allow a clear passage through.

"We could have used you last time, my little friend," Obi-Wan said to the small, blue droid.

As they walked down the long hall to the main reactor core, Obi-Wan couldn't stop the flashbacks from popping up in his mind.

He was helpless to stop what had happened. He had been blocked off from his master and their foe. All he could do was watch and trust that his master would come to no harm. But it was not to be.

Qui-Gon battled with the Sith, taking on both his blazing red blades with his single green one. Obi-Wan watched, but could do nothing. He was behind the last laser barrier before the reactor core room, a circular room with a large, deep pit in the center

But Qui-Gon had lost his balance after an unexpected force push by the Sith lord. And that was when Maul pounced. He used Qui-Gon's imbalance to thrust in his lightsaber through the belly of the Jedi master. Obi-Wan screamed, but there was nothing he could do for his master now. The Sith had now immediately turned to him, stalking up and down, ready for another kill. But the fury was building in the young padawan. His master had been killed, but the same would not happen to him.

They reached the main reactor core. Flashing images of the sinister Darth Maul flashed through Obi-Wan's mind, haunting him. He had been haunted by that face for years. Now he was back at the origin, where the haunting began.

"Can you feel anything?" Master Mundi asked as they stepped into the circular room.

"The dark side is strong here," he said, "Still strong. I can still feel it."

"I can feel that a Jedi died in this place. The Force is indeed darkened," Ki-Adi Mundi nodded. Jar Jar simply made a small, whimpering sound, realizing that this must be where his old friend Qui-Gon had been killed.

Now his own fight with Darth Maul was being played in his head. Obi-Wan was fueled with anger. Here was his master's slayer, and the threat to the queen. Obi-Wan didn't care that he was just a padawan and this was the first Sith lord to be seen in almost a thousand years. He fought regardless. He sliced the Sith's lightsaber in two, leveling the field. His blue blade struck against the red with much intensity. But still the Sith lord almost did him in.

With a swift kick, Obi-Wan had been hanging over the end of the reactor core. The Sith was standing over him. It was only a quick decision which saved him. A quick decision to grab his master's lightsaber, along with a quick leap, and he was suddenly on the other side of Lord Maul. He acted fast, swinging Qui-Gon's lightsaber around, slicing the Sith lord through his belly. The two halves of the dark warrior fell down the shaft of the reactor core.

"What happened with the body?" Obi-Wan asked Ki-Adi.

"It was retrieved by the palace guards after Qui-Gon's funeral," Ki-Adi told him, "But before we could see it, it suddenly burst into flames, and burned up. The fate of a Sith."

Obi-Wan nodded, wondering what he was supposed to do here.

"What is wesa looking for masta Obi?"

"I don't know yet Jar Jar."

Then the flashback returned, but this time Obi-Wan's view had focused on something. The lightsaber. The red Sith lightsaber. He saw it falling from Darth Maul's hand as it dropped down the shaft along with the two halves of his body.

"His lightsaber," Obi-Wan wondered, "What happened to the lightsaber?"

"The Sith's? We only retrieved one half, but it didn't tell us anything."

"The other half might, the one that fell down the shaft."

"Yes?" Ki-Adi asked in a way that questioned what Obi-Wan was saying.

"I can feel it. That is what he have to find. Artoo, can you get us down the shaft?"

Artoo gave a confirming whistle and wheeled himself over to the other end of the room. He plugged into another wall socket and a compartment opened up in the wall beside it. There was an elevator shaft there. Obi-wan went in with Artoo, and Artoo steered it down.

"Stop," Obi-Wan told the droid. Artoo stopped the lift and the doors opened. There was no platform on the other side of the lift, just the deep power core pit below their feet.

"Stay here," Obi-Wan said as he leapt from one side to the other. He grabbed onto a small spout hanging off the side. He knew where the saber was somehow. Then he saw it, wedged between two pipes running down the shaft. The way it was stuck there so indiscriminately it was easy to see how it had been missed by the Naboo engineers after all these years. He stretched his arm out, but couldn't reach. He used the Force to move it. The half-saber rattled as Obi-Wan struggled to get it free. Finally it came loose and flew back into his hands.

"Got it."

Obi-Wan and Artoo returned to Ki-Adi Mundi and Jar Jar at the top of the room.

"How did you find it so quickly?" Master Mundi asked him.

"I'm not sure. The Force guided me. And I'm sensing…. A location. It will give us a location. I can't explain how I know, I just do. Perhaps it will lead us to the key we need to find the Sith."

"The lightsaber? I suppose we could try to find its origin, but the archives would only be able to narrow it down so far, it couldn't be very specific."

Now an image of the probe droid sitting in Watto's shop flashed in his mind.

"No, but if we cross reference it with the probe droid, we can narrow it down further. The Force is leading me."

Ki-Adi Mundi stroked his grey goatee and nodded.

"Master Yoda said you were the one who would lead this investigation to its final conclusion. I see his suspicions were right. His confidence in you is well placed."

The foursome returned to the throne room of Theed palace. Captain Panaka was there waiting for them.

"You have found what you needed?"

"I believe so," said Master Mundi, "We would like to thank your palace for all their support.

"And please let Queen Amidala know that if she chooses to serve as senator, I look forward to seeing her again in Coruscant," Obi-Wan said.

"I will pass that on. Good luck."

"Soa long Obi," Jar Jar said, shaking hands with Obi-Wan.

"Until next time Jar Jar."

Obi-Wan and Ki-Adi Mundi walked back to the hanger where their Jedi starfighters were waiting for them.

"I will see you at the temple," Master Mundi said as he hoped into his sleek, gold and silver ship.

"Alright R4, back to Coruscant," Obi-Wan said as the red astromech droid sitting in the wing beeped in response."


	6. Chapter 6: Negotiations

**Chapter 6**

The two Jedi starfighters slowed to approaching speed as they approached the large, city-covered planet of Coruscant. Obi-Wan Kenobi's red starfighter followed Ki-Adi Mundi's gold one, as they approached the orbiting docking area and left their hyperspace transport rings behind.

After they landed, Obi-Wan and Master Mundi stood beside their ships to talk.

"We can have the probe droid and the lightsaber later today," Ki-Adi said.

"Yes master, but I was actually thinking I could take them to a friend of mine first. He's very good with these things."

"Of course," Ki-Adi said in his wise voice, "Instincts must be followed. I will inform the council on our progress. Meet us at the temple when you've finished."

Obi-Wan took a skybus to one of the less glamorous sectors of Coruscant. It took him to a skyscraper complex where he exited into a long, silver-lit hallway. He walked towards one of the many doorways down the hall. A red sensor light flashed when he stepped in front and the door slid open.

"Dex?" he inquired, peering inside the open doorway.

"Obi-Wan!" called a friendly, booming voice from inside, "Come in, come in!"

Obi-Wan entered the apartment and was greeted by his friend Dexter Jettster. Dex has a strange looking creature; large and burly, with brown skin, four thick arms, a blubbery chin, and a strangely ridged forehead.

But as weird as Dex's appearance was, his apartment was even weirder. It looked as though it was almost living. There was bizarre plant life all around the residence. Exotic botany from every corner of the universe covered the walls and countertops, while fantastic rocks and minerals made up the floor and ceiling.

"You've got a nice place here Dex," Obi-Wan complimented him.

"Ah, thank ya!" Dex said, walking Obi-Wan over to a table in the back to the room.

"Were you able to look at the items I sent you?" Obi-Wan asked as he seated himself at the table.

"Ah, that I did!" Dex said, plopping his bulky weight into the seat across, "The droid is an interrogator droid, used by any number of criminal organizations. But the saber, that is much rarer. The parts used in it are not manufactured in very many places."

"I see," Obi-Wan stroked his beard, "Were you able to narrow down a place where both of these items would be made?"  
"Ah, that I did! I was able to deduce three planets you may be lookin' fer."

"Good work Dex! And what planets may they be?"

"The way I can figure it, you're looking at either the smuggler camps in Ord Mantell, the private techno firms in Saleucami, or one of the secret mechanic works on the moons of Bogden."

"Alright," Obi-Wan said, nodded and thinking, "This has been great help Dex. Thanks again!"

"Any time, ol' buddy!" Dex said jovially, "Any time!"

Obi-Wan returned to the Jedi temple and found his apprentice walking through the main foyer.

"Anakin!" he called to his padawan.

"Master, you're back," Anakin turned around, "And did you're 'secret' mission go well?"

"Quite," Obi-Wan said, ignoring the bitterness in Anakin's tone, "But don't worry, my young padawan. I have a feeling you will be allowed to come with me to the next stage of this 'secret' mission."

"Really?" Anakin's eyes went wide."

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan nodded, "I am going to the Senate chambers to find Master Yoda and Master Windu right now. But I think they will allow you along."

"Thank you Master," Anakin nodded, smiling to himself.

"We can't risk the collapse of the republic under mass separation," remarked Senator Bail Organa, the tan-skinned, clean cut representative from Alderaan.

He sat in the debate room along with the rest of the Senate's Loyalist Delegation, Chancellor Palpatine, the Jedi mediators, and the Separatist Delegation led by the aged yet dignified Count Dooku.

"Nor can we risk collapse under a wide spread conflict, Senator," Dooku rebuked, "This Republic is founded in peace. It is also founded in the freedom of its systems and all their inhabitants."

"And the best way to keep those freedoms is under the protection of the senate," Organa argued.

"Perhaps," Dooku nodded, "Yet those systems should be free to decide that for themselves. It is their right to separate whenever they need."

"I must warn you, Count," the Chancellor now weighed in, "Any system which leaves the shield of the Republic will be forfeiting any rights they have under that shield, nor will they be able to change their minds later on."

"And no one is talking about war here, Count," Mace Windu now spoke, "We have no doubts that the differences between the two sides here today can work out their differences peacefully."

"I very much hope you are right, Master Windu," Dooku smiled, "And that is why those systems and unions for which I speak have taken me as their ambassador. Yet they have very strong opinions about these issues before us. And their desire for Separation is strong. I only hope we can come to a solution here, or they may begin to increase their hostility towards the Republic, I am afraid."

"Trust we must have then, Count," spoke Yoda, sitting in a raised seat beside Mace Windu, "That your values of peace and tranquility from your Jedi days may prevail. Restraint we hope you teach them."

"Of course, Master Yoda," Dooku nodded to his former master, "I have explained to them that these negotiations are indeed the best way to achieve their goals."

"Good, well then," Chancellor Palpatine said, "Let us continue with hearing your delegations requests."

Just then an interruption came from outside the room. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the doorway and bowed his forgiveness for his interruption.

"May I borrow the Council leaders for a moment?"

"Of Course, Master Kenobi," Palpatine granted.

Mace Windu, Yoda and Ki-Adi Mundi exited the debate chamber and met Obi-wan in the hallway.

Palpatine squinted his eyes as he watched the four Jedis leave to discuss their own business.

Obi-Wan told the three wise masters what he had learned about the Sith artifacts and the three planets of their possible origin.

"Bogden? Bogden did you say?" Yoda mused.

"Yes," Obi-Wan confirmed, "Does that system mean something to you?"

"Bogden? Wasn't that where Master Dyas's ship crashed?"

"Hmm, yes," Yoda nodded, "Tragic that accident was."

Mace leaned back against the wall in thought. "Yes, he was investigating something there, though we never learned what. He was always very private."

"Perhaps he found something," Ki-Adi pointed out, "Perhaps he learned something which someone didn't wish him to know. It may not have been an accidental crash, like we once believed."

"If in danger he knew he was," Yoda pondered, "Clues he may have left."

"But wasn't that eight years ago?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, but only pieces of his starship were found. We never did find the cockpit," Ki-Adi pointed out.

"Perhaps he planned to send a transmission," Mace nodded, "It may still be in the computer if we could find it."

"So to Bogden you must next go," Yoda said to Obi-Wan.

"Very well. May I take my apprentice?"

Mace sighed and nodded. "I suppose it would be best if you didn't go alone. If you wish to take him along, you may do so."

"Thank you Master Windu," Obi-Wan nodded and turned to Master Mundi, "I will inform you the moment I find anything."

"May the force be with you," said Master Mundi.

Meanwhile, in a dark room somewhere in Coruscant, A dark, hooded and cloaked figure moved to a holocom device in the middle of the quarters. His face was almost entirely hidden by his black hood. He turned on the holocom and fuzzy static appeared before on the table top screen before him.

Soon a bluish figure of many other cloaked figures appeared.

"Lord Sidious," a cold, creepy voice greeted him, "We are honoured."

On the other side of the transmission, the cloaked figures were gathered in a dark, cave-like chamber. There were seven of them, gathered around a similar table-top holocom display with the blue, static image of Darth Sidious glaring over them.

"How my we serve you master?" asked the foremost of these beings. She was female, with cold, greens slits for eyes, which almost glowed under her hood. She had a grey face also showing underneath.

"Ah, my dedicated worshipers," he said in a cold, yet mocking voice, "I need nothing of you. Only to tell you that the Jedi may be on your trail. If they find you, and you disclose anything I do not wish you to, you will be sorry."

"We never would, my Lord," she answered, "We all wish to be your trusted apprentice."

After a hesitation she then dared to ask, "Have you made a decision yet my lord?"

"No," he said in a low voice, "I will wait until after this business is finished. Perhaps I may see something in one of you lowly scum which pleases me. Until then, remain in your pathetic temple."

"Yes my lord, of course my lord, "she answered as the transmission ended. The Sith worshipers turned from the holocom, except for one who stood in the back, who lingered behind. He was skinny, and hi skin was all entirely black. He was like a living shadow. He glared at the others as they moved by and then glared at the holocom. He knew they were not worthy to be the new apprentice. Only he had the skill to replace the honourable Darth Maul. He only had to prove it.


	7. Chapter 7: Bogden

**Chapter 7**

Anakin walked down the halls on his way back to his quarters. He was tired of waiting for Obi-Wan to return from the senate. He had no idea where his master had been the last few days, and he had no idea what his business was now. He was being left out again. He tried to be patient, but it wasn't easy. He was the most skilled of all the padawans. Why wasn't he ever able to use his skills?

"Anakin!" his master called to him as he came jogging down the hall to catch him.

"Yes Master?" Anakin asked glumly, expecting to be denied the chance to go with him once again.

Obi-Wan stopped in front of his padawan and studied him. He knew what the young Jedi was thinking. The boy had so much eagerness. Too much, perhaps.

"Well," he said, taunting his protégé, "Get your things. We have a republic cruiser waiting for us."

"Us? Really?" Anakin repeated, still skeptical.

"We're going to Bogden. I can fill you in on the flight. Get your things."

"Yes master," Anakin answered with a smile as he ran off to his quarters.

The two Jedi were given a Republic Cruiser to use on their mission as Anakin was not yet able to fly his Starfighter so far from Coruscant while he as still training. The Cruiser was one of the smaller models, room enough only for two passengers so that Obi-Wan would have to pilot it himself.

"I think it's ridiculous we can't take our starfighters out," Anakin commented as they got into the cruiser.

"You can't" Obi-Wan reminded him with a smirk, 'I can take mine anytime I want."

"Yes, of course," Anakin scowled, "But I'm one of the best pilots here. Who cares if I'm still training?"

"The Jedi Council," Obi-Wan answered as they seated themselves in the cockpit. He set the hyperspace co-ordinates to the Bogden system as the ship rose up off of the hanger floor and drifted out into the open air.

Below on the hanger ground, one of the workers watched the ship fly out. He had been monitoring the ship and noting its destination. He sent this information to someone using an electronic transceiver device he wore on his wrist.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Count Dooku stepped outside onto the balcony of his guest quarters provided to him by the Senate for the duration of the negotiations. He had just finished with the first of what was to be many meetings during his visit to the capitol, and was now relaxing as he watched the busy traffic of the planet below.

As he stood out there, he heard a beep coming from his own wrist transceiver. He pulled back is black sleeve and read the transmission. He then took out a small voice transceiver from his pocket, flipped it open, and spoke into it.

"Two Jedi are on there way there," he said in a hushed yet authoritative voice, "What there purpose is, I don't know. But I don't like this. Find them and stop them from getting whatever it is they are after."

"Yes sir, it will be done," spoke the voice on the other end. Dooku ended the transmission and looked out with a glare. He didn't like the Jedi poking around so close to one of his secret operations.

The Republic Cruiser exited hyperspace and approached the planet of Bogden. The surface of Bogden looked dark and murky, with pale swirls of green and blue covering the surface. Many moons orbited the planet.

"We should be able to pick up the signal of Master Dyas' starfighter, unless it was too badly wrecked in the crash," Obi-Wan said as he fiddled with the signal locator on the cruiser's computer board.

"Even after eight years?" Anakin doubted.

"Perhaps…" Obi-Wan answered, occupied with the signal locator.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," he said after a moment, "We might have something... Go to these coordinates."

Anakin entered the coordinates into the navigational board and steered the ship towards the planet surface.

Bogden was a planet which was entirely covered in one large swamp. Mires and bogs spread out in vast expanses, giving the planets a very appropriate name. It was mostly open-air swamps, with not much for taller, forest growth. Tall reeds and the occasional moss-covered tree here and there was about as forested as it got.

Algae was very prominent here, covering the still water like a blanket. Reed bushes sprouted out randomly all over the place. The only walking paths there were were made from raised moss-covered mounds running like a network over the marshes.

They tried to find as solid of an area as they could to land the ship, brining it down on a patch of lichen and dirt. They exited the ship and placed their feet down in the squishy soil underneath.

"What are we hoping to find when we find the ship's wreckage?" asked Anakin.

"I guess we'll know when we find it," Obi-Wan answered non-chalantly.

"What a wonderful place," Anakin grimaced as he accidentally put his foot down into a soft spot, gushing down into the dirty waters.

"Don't worry, I thought ahead of course," Obi-Wan told him.

Speeding along the murky waters, Anakin and Obi-Wan rode on a hovering Watercraft. The Watercraft was designed specifically for swamp-like areas, with hover cells underneath keeping the craft just above the water level. Two rocket blasters came from the back with the steering mechanism up front. The craft was enough to fit about four people standing, with a waist high wall around the outside to keep them in.

The swamp water flew up in the wake of the craft as it blasted by. Anakin was at the helm of the craft while Obi-Wan held the signal transceiver, watching a red blip on he screen get bigger.

"We're getting closer!" Obi-Wean had to yell to Anakin as the splash of the waters underneath them and the noise of the rocket engine was so loud.

"I like this thing!" Anakin called back, "Reminds me of my pod!"

"Turn right!"

Anakin wheeled the craft around in a sharp curve, skimming past a group of tall reeds, sending a spray of water out to the left. Ahead they could see a pile of mossy mounds rising from the bog, almost like a small island. Obi-Wan pointed towards it to signal to Anakin that's where to go.

The Watercraft sailed to a stop in front of the mound and Obi-Wan leaped out. The ground was soft, but still solid enough to walk on. Sticking out of the mud and moss he could see the tip of a starship wing.

"I think we've found it," he pointed the wing out to Anakin.

They began to rummage through the growth which had covered the starfighter wreckage over the last eight years, tossing tons of sludge and wet weeds to the side. Finally they uncovered what was only a part of one of the ships wings, which didn't look like it was going to help them at all.

But as Anakin grabbed the wing part and tossed it to the side, they heard a clunk and knew that there was another part of the ship underneath. They quickly began to dig in the earth, moving enough of the mud away to find a capsule lodged in the ground.

Obi-Wan stood back away from the capsule and held out his hand. The capsule shook and jimmied as it struggled to leave the dirt. Obi-Wan concentrated harder and used the Force to yank the round, metal pod right out of the ground.

"It's a capsule used for storage," Obi-Wan explained, "Master Dyas must have jettisoned it from his ship before he crashed."

"What do you think is in it?"

"A message, I hope. He probably anticipated his crash and sent it off in the hope that someone would find it."

"Well, if its been here for eight years, lets not waste any more time," Anakin said as he searched the pod for some sort of opening.

Anakin found a latch on the side and opened up the top of the pod. Suddenly, what looked like a hologram popped out, but there was no image. Only waves of blue static. They thought they could hear a voice speaking, though it was very mumbled and gargled, and constantly interrupted by fuzz.

'Ffzzzz…the…fffzzzz….sith… secret locata…fffzzzz….'

"We'll have to take this back with us and try to recover what we can," Obi-Wan said, picking up the pod, which was small enough for him to grip with one hand, "The message sounds important. And probably what he was killed for."

"Then let's make sure we find out what it says," Anakin agreed as they stood up and headed back to the Watercraft.

Watching the two Jedi from a distance, Jango Fett stayed out of sight, hidden behind a cluster of reeds on his own Watercraft. The armored bounty hunter gripped his slender blaster at his side. He reached to his right arm which had a control panel attached to his uniform. Pressing one of the buttons, he activated a built in com link.

"Zam, do you have the targets in sight?" he spoke in a computerized voice.

"I see them," a deep female voice came through in answer.

"We can't let them get away. Move in."

Anakin and Obi-Wan had just reached the Watercraft when Obi-Wan was hit with a sudden sense of danger. In a split second, had whipped out his lightsaber and turned it on as he spun around, narrowly deflecting an unknown and unheard blaster shot coming straight for them.

Anakin quickly ran to the control panel of the craft in response. He started up the large rocket engines.

"Get us back to the ship quickly!" Obi-Wan called out.

"But who's shooting at us?" Anakin called back as he turned the craft back the way they had come, and away from the direction of the blaster shot.

"Let's worry about that later!"

Swamp water sprayed out from behind the craft as they sped away. Obi-Wan could see another craft following behind them, but couldn't make out who was behind the controls.

Suddenly, out from behind a bushel of reeds they were passing on the left, a man in armour and a jetpack came rising up holding a blaster in his hands and firing at them. The shots deflected off the wall of the craft as Anakin veered away.

Who are these people?" he shouted over the noisy engines of the craft and the splashing green water all around them.

"Bounty hunters no doubt," Obi-Wan answered, "But who are they working for?"

Jango Fett flew after them with his jetpack propelling him in the air, drifting over the rippling waters left behind the craft. But his jetpack wasn't able to keep up with Anakin's driving. He reached for his com unit again.

"Quarm, do you have them?"

"I see them," a gruff voice responded, "I'll intercept."

And so, just as Anakin thought that he was puling ahead from his pursuers, he saw another Watercraft ahead, coming straight for them. The driver was blue skinned and of monstrous build. He wore brown wrappings of cloth around him and a mechanic eye patch over his left eye.

"Anakin!" obi-Wan warned.

"I see him, I see him!" Anakin frustratingly called back, "I can get around him."

Anakin pulled the craft on a wide bend, moving around the newcomer. But Quarm had a blaster in his hand and fired as they bent around. He made a very quick spin with his own craft and flowed closely behind.

"Zam, where are you?" Quarm called into his comlink.

"I'll get them," the female voice spoke again.

Anakin peered back over his shoulder and now saw two crafts following him. One was the same large man, the other looked to be a woman in a helmet.

"We have to stop them," he said to Obi-Wan, "They're not going to stop following us. They'll just cut us off at the ship."

"I agree," obi-Wan nodded.

Anakin whipped the craft around and was now sailing towards both of his pursuers.

"What is he doing?" Zam cried out.

"Fett, where are you?" called Quarm.

The Jedi's craft zoomed right between both ships as Obi-Wan made a swipe and Quarm's craft. The light blade had made a sizzling red mark in the side of the craft.

"That's it!" Quarm cried as he turned his own craft back, taking aim. But his shot was deflected by Obi-Wan and sent right back to him, glancing off his control board.

"Arrgggg!" he screamed as he started blasting furiously. But all his shots were deflected as Anakin was now steering straight for him again. This time he pulled very close to Quarm's craft and Obi-Wan made a leap onboard. As he landed he brought his lightsaber down right across Quarm's chest, and the blue-skinned bounty hunter collapsed in a heap.

But as Obi-Wan looked up again he saw that he was now being converged on by two crafts, one piloted by the female bounty hunter and the other now coming in from the side by the armored hunter in the jet pack.

They were closing in on him from both ends. Obi-Wan held his lightsaber close and braced for impact. But just before they both met him, Anakin swooped in with hi craft unseen.

Obi-Wan quickly made the leap back just as the other two met. The confusion sent the bounty hunters into a small moment of confusion, which was just enough to cause Fett to crash into Quarm's now abandoned craft. It sent his own craft tail-spinning straight into Zam's craft. The crash sent both of them flying off into the murky waters underneath, and the Watercrafts were all caught in a blasting ball of fire.

Jango Fett tried to quickly pull himself out of the slimy swamp, but realized that his jet pack was too damp to work. He cursed to himself as he watched the Jedi's get away.


	8. Chapter 8: Escaping the Swamp

**Chapter 8**

The round, black vessel streaked towards the marsh planet, roaring through the vaporous atmosphere, and landing hard into the murky waters. The craft was almost perfectly black and round. No seams in the ship could be seen until the hatch opened and the pilot, who was just as jet black as his craft, exited.

He was Mauher, worshipper of the Sith. Lord Sidious had told them not to interfere with the Jedi and so reveal the workings of the Sith. He had no intention of doing so. He wished only to protect his master. He knew that the two Jedi who came to this planet only hours ago were on a trail which may lead them straight to the secrets of his ancient religion.

He would not let that happen. He would be the one to stop these pestering Jedi. He would be a hero to his master. He was the only one worthy enough to be the new apprentice. The other six at the temple were all hacks, unworthy to follow the path of the Sith. And with the death of these two Jedi, he would prove it.

But he would have to do it in stealth, with discretion. He valued the learnings of the Sith too greatly, and knew that Lord Sidious did also. He would do it so that the Jedi would never know what hit them, until it was too late.

The black villain slinked off away from his craft and into the marshy terrain.

The Watercraft zipped across the swamp back towards the cruiser. Anakin steered the craft as Obi-Wan kept watch behind them, on the look out for any more sign of the bounty hunters. They were obviously protecting something. Perhaps this message would give them the key to whatever it was.

"So this transmission is from whom?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Jedi Master Sifo Dyas," Obi-Wan explained, "He was killed about eight years ago in a space travel accident. He flew into an asteroid belt. His death has always been suspicious. He may be able to find out why now."

Anakin nodded as he kept his eyes ahead.

The black figure saw the ship in his sights. He peered around the bog and noticed a small, rubbery creature with wings landing on a large, floating log a small distance away. Without any warning, Mauher pounced on the bird and tore it apart with a small, red blade. The Sith worshiper grabbed the carcass of the flying creature and turned back towards the ship.

Anakin viewed the ship they left behind as they skimmed along the waters. There was no more sign of the bounty hunters. The mysterious message was still intact and in their possession. Obi-Wan finally let his light blade down and joined Anakin at the front of the craft.

"Master, look!" the short-haired padawans suddenly cried out as he caught a closer view of their cruiser.

Obi-Wan stood at Anakin's shoulder peering ahead to see what he was exclaiming about. "The ship's sinking!"

"Yeah, but not by itself!" Anakin pointed ahead.

As they approached they saw a large tentacle wrapping itself around the hull of the space cruiser, dragging it down into the muck below. The long, brown arm was covered in bumps and slime and was long enough to encircle the ship two or three times. As the Watercraft arrived, a large, singular eye popped out of the water, looked around, and dropped back under the surface.

"Oh great," Obi-Wan groaned as Anakin swung the craft around, sending a spray of water flying against the hull of the cruiser. The two Jedi jumped off the craft and dragged their legs through the muddy waters to fight off the dianoga which was attempting to pull their ship into the depths of the bog.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both lit up their blue-bladed lightsabers and began hacking at he creeping tentacles. The skin was tough and it took a couple swipes to create cuts in the arms of the creature. Behind the Jedis, the sickening eye popped back up again and another slimy arm sprung out of the water and curled itself around Anakin's leg and pulled him down into the marsh with a dull splash.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called, rushing to his padawan's aid. But the feisty student managed to wrestle himself away from the bog creature. After a large amount of commotion, Anakin popped back up to the surface, his short blonde hair now wet and plastered on the top of his head.

"Okay, I'm really starting to not like this thing!" he said after he spluttered out the disgusting swamp water.

Then with a metallic clunking, they turned to see the ship being brought further down into the marsh.

"It's going under!" Obi-Wan shouted as they both began their lightsaber attack again.

Anakin leapt up onto the top of the ship, trying to slug off the tentacles from the top, while Obi-Wan tried desperately to do the same from the ground. Finally they inflicted enough damage to cause the dianoga to let the ship loose and shrink back under the water.

"Whew," obi-wan sighed, turning his lightsaber off. But he let his guard down too soon, as the beasts struck back quickly with a fast strike from the water, sending a tentacle flying back to the ship, this time pinning Obi-Wan against the hull, trapping him under the disgusting appendage.

"Master!" Anakin cried as he jumped back off the ship, hacking away at the boil-covered arm.

"Hurry! It's crushing me!" Obi-Wan pleaded, "I thought you were supposed to be the chosen one!"

Anakin smiled in spite of himself and shook his head as he continued chopping away at the creature. "You're really going to tease me about that now?"

Obi-Wan tried to push the tentacle away from him with his body, but the creature was proving too strong for him. Then he caught the eye peeking back on the surface once more.

"They eye Anakin! Go for its Eye!" he yelled to his apprentice.

Anakin didn't even need to turn around and look to see where they eye of the dianoga was. He simply paused for a moment and used the Force to guide him. Then with one quick motion, he flipped backwards, away from Obi-Wan and the ship, and swiped his lightsaber down with a loud buzz, slicing the eyeball of the creature in half. The dianoga made a dreadful screeching cry and the tentacles released Obi-Wan and the ship, writhing back into the depths of the bog.

The two Jedi stood there for a moment to catch their breath, both of them dripping wet after their ordeal. Obi-Wan studied the ship closer and pointed out some smeared blood along the bottom.

"Look at this. It looks like bait. Someone tried luring the monster to our ship."

"Someone sure doesn't want us to get away with what we found," Anakin pitched in, suddenly remembering he left the recording on the watercraft. He reached his hand out and the pod containing the transmission flew into his grasp.

"Well, let's get out of here before anything else can happen," Obi-Wan suggested as he opened the ship hatch.

Just as the two Jedi entered the ship, a flash of warning went through both their minds.

"I feel something Master."

"So do I," Obi-Wan answered as his face went grave.

All of the sudden, a black figure darted out of the deeper part of the ship, flying between the two Jedi. The figure managed to blast them both against the sides of the ship without touching them. Just as they managed to whip out their lightsabers and turned on the glowing blades, the black stranger had already fled the ship.

Obi-Wan ran out of the ship in pursuit while Anakin ran back to the part of the ship where the intruder came from. He noticed a control panel ripped off and a bunch of loose wires fluttering out, sending off sparks.

Obi-Wan waded out deep into the bog, but the stranger was gone with no trace to be seen. He wondered who it was. It seemed more than just another bounty hunter. A bounty hunter would have turned and fought. But this being was more secretive and seemed to have a deeper power which Obi-Wan could sense through the Force. He shook his head and went back inside the ship.

"He tried damaging our control board," Anakin explained to his returning master as he was working on the broken wires, "But he didn't do too much damage. Won't take much for me to fix. But he sure didn't want us to get far. If he succeeded we would have crashed about one minute after taking off. What was that thing?"

"I'm not sure. But whatever it was, I think the answer is in this recording. Let's get it back to Coruscant as quickly as we can."

The Sith worshiper Mauher watched through the reeds as the Republic cruiser took off from the muck and left the marsh of Bogden behind it. He stood in wrath, holding his fists at his sides. He had failed in keeping them from taking away that evidence. And worst of all, he had let them see him. They were all under strict orders not to let the Jedi know of their presence. He just hoped that Lord Sidious would not hear of this. He had tried only to keep their secret protected. If he was to be the next in line for the apprentice of the Sith lord, he would have to be more careful.

He now brimmed with hate. Hate for the Jedi. If they did find out their secret, he would be waiting for them.


	9. Chapter 9: Jedi Search Party

**Chapter 9**

The city planet of Coruscant seemed especially busy on the day that the Jedi team returned. Air taxis swarmed the sky; speeders buzzed around the tall skyscrapers; ships were leaving and arriving in constant streams.

"I will take this message to the Jedi Archives. They may be able to repair it so we can hear the whole message," Obi-Wan told Anakin as the left the public hanger and caught an air bus which was on its way to the Jedi Temple.

"What do you think we're going to find out?"

"I'm not sure," Obi-Wan shook his head, "But someone certainly does not want us to find out whatever it is."

"What was that thing in our ship? A new Sith?"

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan shook his head, "Though I could feel the Dark Side much stronger in its presence."

"It reminded me a lot of the other one," Anakin said as they sat at the back of the bus while it cruised through the air-streets of the city, "I will never forget him."

"Nor will I," Obi-Wan said sternly, his mind wandering back to the death of his master.

The air bus arrived outside the Jedi Temple and the two Jedi alighted. They walked towards the large, pinnacled structure, through the crowd of people walking the courtyard outside.

"I will find you once I find out what his message it," Obi-Wan told Anakin as they reached the large steps leading inside the temple, "You should go back to your lightsaber training."

Anakin looked at his master incredulously. They had just faced a battle with bounty hunters in the swamp and now he wanted him to go back to training? But he decided not to argue the point.

"Yes master," he said blandly, wandered to the training facilities.

Obi-Wan brought the scrambled recording to the Jedi Archives where he hoped the late Master Dyas' message could be retrieved in full. As he entered the large library chamber of the archives he was met by the long-headed Master Mundi.

"Master Kenobi," he greeted the Jedi Knight.

"Master Mundi. Here is the message retrieved from Bogden. I'm going to see if the droids can recover any of it. It was pretty scrambled when Anakin and I tried it."

The two of them walked down the database aisles towards the droid station. All throughout the archive chamber young Jedi padawans were studying and learning of the Force and of the histories of the Jedi Order.

"Master Yoda said that in your return message, you encountered someone trying to sabotage your ship."

"Yes," obi-Wan explained, "I don't know what it was, but it moved fast. And I could sense it."

"What could you sense?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked, turning towards the younger Jedi with a look of concern.

"The Dark Side," Obi-Wan recalled, "Evil. Evil is what I sensed."

He didn't say it, but he sensed the same feeling he felt on Naboo, all those years before. The anger that had built inside him after the Sith Warrior known as Darth Maul had taken the life of his master; that was what he felt again. And the disappointment also. The disappointment in himself for not being able to prevent it. He had also felt that on Bogden, in that instant that the black being rushed from his presence.

"I fear this mystery of the Sith goes much deeper than we first thought," Ki-Adi said.

"Yes," Obi-Wan nodded.

"Ffzzzzz…. I have learned…. fffzzz…. more of the Sith. They have been hiding for…… ffffzzzzzz…… have a secret location on... ffffzzz…. Sollust. I was about to fffzzzzz……. All the way to Bogden where I found…. Fffzzzzzzzz……. But the root is in... ffzzt… ost. I am in danger. Transmissions are blocked. I don't… ffzz… get this to you. Hopefully it will reach……"

"That is the best we could recover this message sir," the whiny, robotic voice of the tiny, silver archive droid told Ki-Adi Mundi and Obi-Wan Kenobi as they watched the staticy, blue holographic form of Sifo Dyas desperately trying to relay his last communication to the Jedi Council.

"Sollust," Obi-Wan nodded in thought," I don't think I know it."

"It's in the outer rim," the high-browed Jedi Master told him, "I don't believe its heavily populated. Jungle terrain, I believe."

"I wonder what we'll find there."

"After eight years, I think we may finally discover the secret behind the Sith," Master Mundi said with a hint of triumph in his calm, mentoring voice.

Obi-Wan stood once more before the Jedi Council, awaiting further instruction on where this investigation would lead him. Ki-Adi Mundi sat in his regular seat beside Master Yoda, allowing Obi-Wan to describe his findings to the whole of the council.

"Hmmm, a large piece to the puzzle you have found, yes?" Yoda spoke once Obi-Wan was finished.

"Yes, though we don't yet know the nature of the puzzle piece," Obi-Wan said, "We don't know what to expect waiting for us in Sollust."

"And this mysterious stranger on Bogden," Mace Windu now spoke, "What do you think of him? Perhaps a new Sith apprentice?"

"It is possible," Ki-Adi Mundi know spoke, leaning forward in his council chair to address Master Mundi, "Throughout our investigation these past eight years, I am almost certain that it was only an apprentice that Kenobi destroyed on Naboo. Although, whoever the Sith Master is, I do not believe he would simply replace his old apprentice with a being of much the same purpose."

"NO," Yoda agreed with Master Mundi, "Use people, the Sith do. A new apprentice for a new purpose, he would have now."

"So then who was it that they encountered on Bogden?" Mace Windu wondered aloud.

"Another tool of the Sith perhaps," Obi-Wan suggested, "There were bounty hunters on Bogden also. Though this person did not seem a bounty hunter to me, he was defiantly there to prevent us from returning with what we found."

"There is a deep mystery behind all of this," Windu said as he shook his head, "Hopefully more will be unraveled on Sollust."

"But we must go prepared. We cannot know what awaits us there," Mundi pointed out.

"A team must be sent," Yoda advised, "Other Jedi take with you. Master Trebor?" Yoda now address another Jedi sitting on the council. Master Trebor was a slender-built Jedi with an elongated, saurian head with a large crest protruding from the back. His reptile-like look made him seem both menacing and serene at the same time.

Master Trebor turned to the shortest member of the council in response.

"Will you and your apprentice join Master Mundi to Sollust?"

The green-skinned Jedi nodded in response.

"Excellent. Master Kenobi. You and your apprentice also shall go."

"You wish Anakin to come also?"

"Yes," Mace Windu answered, "But be mindful of him. Do not let him get too far ahead of himself."

"Of course," Obi-Wan answered.

"Very well. To Sollust, the Jedi survey team shall be sent.

Meanwhile, another round of negotiations had ended in the Galactic Senate. The deliberations had ended for the day and the Senators of the Loyalist committee were leaving the large assembly chamber along with the Separatist spokesman Count Dooku and Chancellor Palpatine.

"Count," the Chancellor called to the aging former Jedi just as he was about to leave the room, "Walk with me back to my chambers, will you?"

"Of course, Chancellor," Dooku replied with a small bob of the head.

Dooku walked with Palpatine and his usual entourage of bodyguards and councilors through the scarlet-carpeted halls of the Senate building as they engaged in a discussion of the talks they had just had with the committee members.

"I do hope this conflict will be resolved without escalating too much further," Palpatine made clear to Dooku.

"As do I, Chancellor. But I am confident that under your leadership, the Senate can see reason in our views," Dooku's deep voice retorted.

"And those whom you speak for? What to they hope for?"

"There wish is to live without the restrictive hold of the galactic Senate, of course. By whatever means necessary. But I will bring the points made here back to my home base and try to convince them that a peaceful solution is best."

"Yes," Palpatine nodded, his voice stretching out as though he was about to make a new point, "Yes. I hope that you will also bring another message back to your home base."

"And what message would that be, Chancellor?

"I have reason to believe that your home base has been letting things slip. Some things which have reached my office. I believe you know what these things are, and what I hope you will do about it," Palpatine's voice became more critical, even though his words had become very vague.

Dooku simply nodded, giving the Chancellor meaningful look of understanding.

"Do not worry. I will handle it. No more miscommunications will bother your office any further."

"See that they don't," Palpatine said commandingly as he left the Count at a turn of the hallways, walking on with his councilors who had become very confused at the ramblings of the conversation.

"Sollust?" Anakin mused as he walked down the corridor with his mentor.

Obi-Wan had just told him about the reconstructed message and the Council's decision to send a reconnaissance team to discover the secret of Sollust, including Anakin's inclusion in the team.

"Yes Anakin," Obi-Wan put out a more authoritative voice, "But this will be a dangerous mission. You must keep your wits at all times."

"Of course master," Anakin said with a hint of annoyance.

The Jedi pair reached one of the many Jedi training rooms in the temple, where the other three Jedis of the search party were already waiting.

Ki-Adi Mundi welcomed them into the room where they were also met by Master Coleman Trebor and his apprentice Aayla Secura, a very attractive, blue-skinned Twi'Lek.

"Aayla, glad to see your joining us," Obi-Wan greeted her.

"A journey to discover a Sith mystery? I wouldn't miss it," she replied with a smile.

"This mission is not to be taken lightly," Ki-Adi Mundi responded in his usual calm manner, "We do not know what to expect when we reach the planet. All of us must be in tune with the living Force around us. Any fluxuations will lead us to our objective. We must prepare for all possibilities. Sollust is a planet of deep jungle, so we must be equipped accordingly. The Republic is lending us a cruiser as well as our own pilot.

The other four stood around the eldest Jedi as he continued to give them instructions. "Once we reach the plant surface, we will need to separate to cover the most ground. However, Aayla and Anakin should still remain with your teacher. Therefore we will break our search grid into four quarters, splitting into three directions for each quarter and search one quarter at a time. We will all keep constant communication through comlinks. Once anyone finds anything suspect, they are to investigate further. If it seems like what we're looking for, contact the rest of us before you proceed."

All four of them nodded to show that they understood the plan.

"Very good. We will gather any supplies we need from the stores then go to the docking bays. Our ship leaves in one hour."

So the Jedi party of five walked together to the Jedi ship bays, two pairs of master and apprentice, and one leading member of the Jedi Council. The Republic cruiser was waiting for them on one of the platforms with its pilot waving from the cockpit s they approached.

Ki-Adi Mundi went aboard first, followed by the reptilian Trebor and the striking Aayla Secura, with Anakin and Obi-Wan climbing on last. As Obi-Wan walked onto the platform his thoughts went to ideas of once again possibly facing a Sith warrior. The worry of losing another of these great Jedi to a Sith in front of him worried him deeply. What if it was Master Mundi who was taken down this time? What if it was Anakin?

Obi-Wan took a deep breath as he boarded, keeping a calm exterior to mask his concern. Once they were all boarded and seated, the ship took off, leaving Coruscant to find the mysterious, dark jungles of Sollust.


	10. Chapter 10: Sollust

**Chapter 10**

The dark, gloomy orb of Sollust grew enlarged in their view as the cruiser slowed into its approach. Anakin sat in the cockpit, leaning out towards the view screen, staring that the planet covered in thick green continents and dark blue oceans. He could feel a strange energy touching his connection with the Force. He recognized that energy; the Dark Side. This planet was teeming with it, that much was obvious.

The Republican pilot scanned the planet for any forms f civilization, finding only a few small flecks on the radar.

"It's hard to know where to land," he told Anakin and Obi-Wan who were in the cockpit with him.

"Can you scan for traces of recent space travel going to or leaving the areas?"

"If I combine the search with the civilization sectors, perhaps."

Obi-Wan watched as the pilot made his scan through the sectors. Suddenly Obi-Wan felt a strong twinge of the Force as one of the sectors flashed on the screen.

"There," he pointed, "That's where we need to go."

He wasn't quite sure why he knew that, he just did. It was as though the Force was showing him the way. The ship entered Sollust's atmosphere, drifting along the dark green treetops to find a secure landing spot.

The light green mist that hung on the ground spiraled out of the way as the ship landed in a small opening in the vast, dark jungle. As the five Jedi exited the cruiser, they were immediately taken in by the eerie calm which surrounded the thick mass of plant life around them. Strange calls of the hidden wildlife echoed all around them and the thick jungle trees swayed ominously.

R4 whistled as his red dome-top pun around scanning the area. Obi-Wan knelt down to read the translation on his read-out screen.

"R4 can't pick anything up; there are way too many life forms. Not a lot for civilization readings."

"The Force seems very strong with this place though," Anakin voiced.

"Yes, very strong," Ki-Adi Mundi added darkly, "Everyone keep you're senses about you. We'll split up in three directions. I'll go this way," he pointed north, "Kenobi, you and Skywalker go that way, and Master Trebor, you and Aayla go that way. If you find anything suspicious, use the comlinks and wait for the rest of us."

The other four nodded their agreement and went off their separate directions. R4 stayed with the ship along with the pilot.

Obi-Wan and Anakin traipsed through the jungle stealthily. Both wearing their trademark brown Jedi robes, they blended in well into the shadowy scenery. Tall, smooth tree trunks grew in around them, keeping them close. Wide, flat, large leaves of dark green roofed their heads as colourful lizard-like creatures scrambled along the branches.

"Master," Anakin ventured a question as he trailed behind, "What do you think is here?"

Obi-Wan paused a few moments before answering. He felt the air around him, rich with dark powers emanating from the Force. "The Sith."

"Really?" Anakin said, sounding almost excited, "You think they're hiding here?"

"Well, I can't be sure. Perhaps not. But the Sith is present in some form."

Anakin looked questioningly at this answer but didn't respond. He wondered at his teacher's patience sometimes. It had been eight years since Obi-Wan Kenobi faced the Sith, and now that it seemed as though the Jedi were finally closing in on them, he still seemed to remain calm and cool.

"I can sense the danger is growing master."

"I can as well," Obi-Wan replied, staying his course, "Stay alert."

Further away, the large-crested head of Coleman Trebor crouched down among the tall grasses which grew along the tree-line. He peered ahead with the keen eyesight of his species. His blue-skinned apprentice, crouching behind him, waited for his word.

Trebor pointed west, to a hill rising up out of a valley below the hill on which they were currently sitting.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Something moving," he said, "A humanoid figure. Someone walking." He motioned with his hand to continue down the side of the forest-covered hill.

Ki-Adi Mundi searched the jungle alone. He paused as he closed his eyes and attuned himself with the living Force around him. He would one of the high members of the Jedi Council and had spent his entire life learning the ways of the Force. Yet he never believed, until eight years ago, that be would be facing the Sith, the ancient, legendary enemies of the Jedi.

He felt the evil swarming around him. The Sith had a strong presence here, he was sure of it now. He had only to find where they hid. They were close.

Black eyes peered out through the foliage, staring down the two human Jedi trekking through the jungle ahead. Mauher glared menacingly at the two Jedi who had managed to escape his sabotage on Bogden. Rage filled every contour of his face, seeping through his clenched teeth.

Somehow these knights of the light side had found them here on this dark planet. But they would pay for their intrusion, he swore to himself. They would all pay.

Luciva crouched in waiting in the jungle, watching the two Jedi who approached with her green, slitted eyes. One of the Jedi had a long crest, the other was a blue female with two long tendrils coming from the back of her head. She was sure they had seen her so now she concealed herself in the thick, dark-green leaves.

The female Sith worshipper had an evil grimace on her white and black face. Her short, dark red hair stood on end as she covered it over with her black cloaked hood. Her eyes glowed as she held her lightsaber close, ready to use if the two intruders came too close.

Moving swiftly through the jungle, the dark, grey figure made its way through the think bramble to trees. The creature had thick, black tendrils hanging from the sides of its face like a beard of barnacles, with similar stringy tendrils coming out of its arms like shredded wings. Its skin was grey and rough and it wore tight black robes over its torso and body.

It broke out into a clearing in the trees. Ahead was the bulk of a large cave which stood alone in Sollust's massive forest. She saw a thick, humanoid figure standing close. He had dry, scaly skin which looked like hardened clay under a desert sun, making him look like a human jigsaw puzzle. His head was covered in many tiny spikes and his eyes were cold and black. He was also dressed in black robes over his dark green and black skin.

"Crydak," the grey, Gorgon creature said in a raspy female voice, "Where is Luciva?"

"What does it matter?" he replied in a hard, deep, wicked voice, "She will not be the one to rise to the Sith, Else, and nor will you."

"Never mind that now," the Gorgon Else-Ghent waved off his arrogant boasting, "We have problems. The Jedi are here."

Obi-Wan and Anakin came across a large grouping of plant-life so thick that they could hardly see past the first line of trees. Obi-Wan felt the Dark Side emanating from this spot, and he knew what it was.

These dark spots exited all throughout the universe, places devoted entirely to the Dark Side. They could be found anywhere on any system. Obi-Wan's old master Qui-Gon jinn had faced one on Malastare, and Master Yoda had taught him about them when he was a youngling. Obi-wan knew that whatever he found in there would be whatever he took with him.

Something inside of him told him that he had to enter this place. He needed to see what it would show him. But not Anakin; he was not yet ready for such a trial.

"Anakin, I'm going in here," he told his padawan, "Walk the perimeter and meet me on the other side."

"But master-"

"Anakin, just obey."

"Yes master."

Obi-Wan forced his way into the foliage, treading lightly and slowly. Inside there was only silence; even the sounds of the snakes and other jungle creatures moving through the trees were gone. He continued on until the trees began to open further. Gnarled roots crept out of the ground at his feet, and long, dark vines grazed the top of his head.

He could feel the Force growing stronger, and darker. Something was coming near. He felt it first, then saw it out of the corner of his eye; a cloaked figure moving in the trees ahead. Then it appeared before him, silent and still.

The figure was wearing a dark robe. His hands sat still at his sides until he brought them up to remove his hood, revealing a face that Obi-Wan knew too well. It was the red and black face of Darth Maul.

Obi-Wan stepped back. It was the one he killed on Naboo, the one who killed hi mentor. It took a moment to realize that this was only a figment, but Obi-Wan switched on his lightsaber nonetheless. The tattooed, horn-headed Darth Maul ignited his as well, with two red blades coming from either end of his hilt.

Obi-Wan made the first attack, blocked easily by Maul, who attacked with the other end of the saber. Obi-Wan acted fast to parry, though all in all the fight seemed to be going in slow motion. Obi-wan found Darth Maul's reactions slow, but his own slower.

Finally Obi-Wan found his opening. He had already revenged his master, but the image of this Sith lord slaying Qui-Gon was still fresh in his mind. Perhaps this was the test he needed to let his fears and doubts be put to rest. Maul was bringing both blades up over his head, and Obi-Wan did not hesitate to thrust his blue blade into the belly of his black opponent.

Maul dropped his lightsaber and fell to his knees. But as he looked up at Obi-Wan, the paint off his face began to melt away. Underneath the red and black, the true face of this apparition appeared before Obi-Wan Kenobi. And it was the face of Anakin Skywalker.

Obi-Wan looked in horror. He dared not think of what this vision was telling him. It could not be, no. If anyone could prevent this vision, it had to be him. Anakin couldn't turn. He just couldn't.

"No, No," Obi-Wan finally said out loud, backing away from his slain foe, backing deeper into the trees. But he couldn't wrench his eyes away from the face of his padawan plastered on the dead body of Darth Maul. And so, without looking where he was going, he tripped over a large root, and fell backward, crashing through the trees and tumbling deep into a pit far in the earth.

When he finally landed, he realized that darkness had consumed him, other than the faint light coming from the hole above from where he fell. He was in a large pit which smelled disgusting, a foul stench wafting from the further depths. He felt around, find only more vines and cobwebs, and the walls of the pit covered in some unknown, greasy slime.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he said to himself.

Obi-Wan heard a long growl coming from behind him. He turned around, lighting up his lightsaber. It the faint blue glow it gave off he was able to see a creature looming from the darkness, with orange skin, glowing green eyes, horns pointing from its head, and long, gangly arms with sharp claws.

"Great," Obi-Wan groaned, "Gundarks."


	11. Chapter 11: The Jungle

**Chapter 11**

The Gundarks attacked immediately, running along the walls of the cave, gripping the rock with their long claws. They snarled and snapped their teeth as they got closer. Obi-Wan lifted his blue blade, awaiting the onslaught. He struck down the first to reach him, only to be attacked at the sides by two others. He knelt down, swinging his lightsaber in a full circle, chasing them both off.

The smell of creatures was almost too much for him to take, so he took a deep breath, bringing in the calmness of the Force to block out the unpleasantness. The bright green eyes of the dreaded creatures surrounded him now, and they resumed their attack, slashing at him with their horns. They had small, leathery wings on their backs which allowed them to hover slightly as they bounced off of the walls of the cave, swarming their prey.

"Master!" Obi-Wan heard a call from above as he looked dup to see his apprentice diving feet first into the nest.

Anakin landed beside Obi-Wan, knocking over two of the beasts which had just jumped forward. Anakin swung down his saber across the tops of their heads. It wasn't until he looked up again and heard the snarling that he realized what he had gotten himself into.

"How-how may are there?" he wondered as he saw the green eyes glowing all around them. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Enough," Obi-Wan answered dryly.

The Gundarks now let out a horrible, screeching cry as they attacked. A blurry of blue light met their advance as the two Jedi struggled to fight off the twisted orange beasts.

"We need to get out of here!" Anakin cried as they were becoming overwhelmed.

"Can you make the jump?"

It's pretty high," he looked up after slashing away one of the predators, "But I can try."

"Don't try, do!" Obi-Wan lectured him as he twirled around, cutting all of the Gundarks near him, giving the pack pause, "On three! One. Two. Three!"

With that they both leapt up, but the top of the hole was too far away, even for Jedi. Anakin started to fall back, but managed to catch a small lip of rock to hang on. He caught Obi-Wan's arm before he too fell back into the hole.

"Okay, swing me up," his master instructed, acting incredibly calm for being in such a crisis, as the Gundarks were now advancing forward with their tiny wings, snapping up at their feet.

Anakin obeyed and swung his arm up. Obi-Wan pushed forward with his energy, making it to the top this time. Anakin gathered his straight and found his inner peace, blocking out the Gundarks nipping at his heals, and leaped up, just catching the rim of the hole. Obi-Wan pulled him out.

Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice as they dusted off their robes. "Well, that was fun."

Aayla Secura moved through the vine-leaden jungle steeping carefully so as not to make a sound. The air around her felt thick, as though it was closing in on her like a vice.

"Master," she whispered back towards Coleman Trebor, "I feel something growing. A dark power."

"I sense it too," Trebor whispered back, holding his lightsaber close to his torso, "Stay sharp and alert."

The Jedi pair moved like ghosts through the canopy of dark green foliage, traversing the spongy, moist land underfoot. Aayla spotted a clearing ahead and they ducked down behind a small, muddy ridge. The blue Twi'lek peered over the edge and espied a large cave which looked like a fortress of some kind. There were two metallic doors a little ways inside the entrance which were camouflaged so well they seemed as though they were part of the rock itself. Without the Force as her ally, Aayla may never have even noticed them.

Trebor pulled a small comlink device from his robes. "We have found something," he spoke softly into it, "It may be a headquarters of some sort. Lock onto our position and meet us here."

Anakin moved close to Obi-Wan to hear the message come through their comlink. "Copy that," Obi-Wan replied.

"I read you also," Ki-Adi's wizened voice came through the comlink.

Obi-wan looked up at Anakin and saw a strange mix of excitement and fury rush around his eyes. Obi-Wan questioned to himself whether his padawan was ready to face a possible Sith confrontation. He was the only Jedi alive who had confronted the Sith, so far as he knew, and he was only a padawan at that time as well. Still, Anakin was different than he was at that age. Anakin was reckless, far more reckless than he himself had been. Anakin was too eager, and that may become a problem which could risk this expedition.

"What do you think we will find?" Anakin asked as Obi-wan set his comlink to tracking mode in order to locate Trebor and Secura.

"We will not know until we know," Obi-Wan replied simply, "Free your mind of expectations."

Aayla Secura and Coleman Trebor found a small dale to use as a meeting place which would be out of sight for any hidden watch that may be around the mysterious cave fortress. Ki-Adi Mundi was the first to arrive, followed quickly by Obi-Wan and Anakin. Ki-Adi and Obi-Wan crept up to the clearing to have a look for themselves and then regrouped.

"There are no visible guards, but that does not mean that this place is not guarded," Ki-Adi said, "We must proceed with much caution."

"Do we believe that this is what we are seeking?" Trebor asked, looking to Obi-wan for an answer, "Does it feel like the Sith?"

Suddenly Obi-Wan's mind flashed back to that moment on Naboo when they tried to enter the royal palace through the hanger. As the doors slid open, a black-cloaked figure stood before them, slowly raising his eye line to meet those of Obi-wan and his master Qui-Gon. The evil that emanated from that glare was such that Obi-wan did not believe he would ever forget it. As the vision broke, he nodded slowly in response to Trebor's question.

"Very well," Ki-Adi Mundi acknowledged, "We shall take four of us in, with someone staying outside to keep watch. We do not know what sort of danger we are walking into the middle of."

"Anakin can stay out to keep watch," Obi-wan suddenly volunteered, causing his padawan to wheel around to face him in challenge.

"I can handle this master," his voice spoke with a mix of annoyance and anger, "Let me come."

"Anakin, you are still a padawan. You are not yet ready."

"Aayla is a padawan also," Anakin argued, "Yet she may join you?"

"She has been a padawan for quite a lot longer than you, and is nearing her trials," Obi-wan countered, "You are not coming in Anakin. Respect this."

"Yes master," Anakin relied with obvious disdain for the order. Obi-Wan's gaze met Master Mundi's and a sad hint of understanding traveled between the two.

Inside the Sith temple, the seven Sith worshippers were gathering together from outside. Luciva found the others collected inside the central chamber which was dimly lit with glowing yellow lights around the cavern walls.

"The Jedi are here," she informed them, "Five by my count. It is as the Master said it would be."

"We are aware," Crydak snapped, "You are not the only one with eyes to see. The fact remains, what are we to do?"

"We must inform Lord Sidious at once," Luciva told them as she tucked her arms into her sleeves and crossed them in front of her chest. The others recognized her obvious authority and nodded in agreement.

"Are you mad?" came a lone voice of descent from the shadows behind.

Mauher emerged into the open as the other six turned to faced him with their evil, twisted faces. Mauher stared them all down, his black irises glaring out behind the whites of his eyes, the only part of him which wasn't as dark as the night.

"What would you have us do, Mauher?" Luciva spat.

"Dispose of them. We are seven, they are five. We have been studying them for years. We know their weaknesses."

"Lord Sidious has strictly forbid us to have contact with the Jedi," Luciva reminded them.

"Perhaps this is our test?" Mauher countered, "Perhaps he is ready to make a decision. Perhaps he is watching to see what we do. Begging for Lord Sidious to decide what to do for us will only anger him."

"If they find the information we have been gathering here, it will disrupt Lord Sidious' master plan," Crydak added.

"We cannot let that happen. He needs the information he has been gathering to learn how to kill all of the Jedi at the time he chooses," Mauher said.

"How do you know that?" Luciva hissed.

"Because I'm smart. I figured it out. And they will figure it out too if they learn what we have here in this temple."

Luciva paused in her thoughts and looked around at all those who were both her companions and her bitter enemies. She knew Mauher was right but could not let him take control.

"We will wait in hiding. If they come close to discovering anything important, we attack."

The entrance to the large, domed cave had a metallic double-door with a computer keypad to the side. Obi-Wan had called R4 over from the ship to hack into the keypad. R4 found the proper code and the doors slid open. Nothing waited for them on the other side except darkness.

The four Jedi cautiously moved inside, their lightsabers at the ready. Ki-Adi Mundi entered first, followed closely y Obi-Wan, Aayla Secura and Coleman Trebor taking the rear. As they moved further through the tunnel, the pathway lighted up for them by dim, blue lights strung along the roof.

"What is this place?" the padawan Secura asked.

"A place where the Dark Side lives," Mundi answered vaguely.

Soon they entered a round room with computer panels built into the rock on the sides. Above were inactive view screens which were also embedded in the rock walls of the temple. A red light in the center of the ceiling pulsed, giving eerie, translucent lighting to the room. The blue and red blowing buttons on the control panels also added to this ambience.

Trebor wandered over to one of the control boards and tried to decipher them. He turned to the others and simply shook his giant, crested head. Ki-Adi nodded and looked further on to the other side of the room where another doorway existed.

They passed on into a much larger room which contained a holoprojector near the middle with more screens and computer boards along the sides. This room was much higher and contained three different levels. The higher levels consisted of rock-formed catwalk along the side of the dome, both with walls covered with computer signals and panels of green-glowing cubes.

"They look like holocubes," Obi-wan remarked.

"A lot of them," Mundi nodded, stroking his wispy, white beard, "They appear to be collecting some sort of information here. A data base."

"A database of what?" Aayla asked.

""Let's find out," Obi-Wan suggested.

He found the Force within him and used it to propel himself upwards, leaping up towards the second level as only a Jedi could do. He walked over to one of the panels with the glowing green cubes. He slid one out of its slot carefully, lifting the glowing cube up to his eye line. The cube was small enough to be held in two fingers and made of a translucent glass-like synthetic material.

Obi-wan used the Force to move the cube through the air, passing it carefully down to Master Trebor on the lower level. Trebor grabbed the cube from the air and took it over to one of the control boards. There was a square slot for the cube to fit. He began lowering the cube into the slot, but before he could fit it in, he was interrupted. Behind him came a buzzing sound and the red glow of a lightsaber emerged from the shadows.


End file.
